Started Out With A Kiss How'd It End Up Like This?
by TakTofu
Summary: Ever since Phoenix met Edgeworth again in the courtroom memories have been flooding back to him. Memories he thought were just sick dreams. But now it's gone too far and he has to do something about it. NickXMiles. Planning to be M in later chapters.


A.N: I had this idea after playing the case where you have to get Edgeworth declared Not Guilty and then he goes and f**ks it all up by confessing..Yeah you should remember xDD. If anyone likes this I will continue. I know it's a short chapter but I felt it was a good place to leave it. And plus I didn't want to keep going if no one was going to read it ._. ... Well if you do read it. Enjoy :D.

"I...I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" Phoenix shouted at the class, but none of them had any intention of changing their minds. They didn't care whether it was him that stole the money or not, they just wanted to pick on someone.

Oh, you're probably wondering what I'm going on about. 15 years ago, 4th grade, Phoenix Wright has just been accused of stealing Miles Edgeworth's money because it was stolen during P.E and he was the only one inside. Everyone failed to mention that Larry Butz had been absent during the morning, but came in midday due to boredom and is just as likely to have done it. No, they just wanted to pick on Phoenix.

"He did it! Look at him, guilty!"

"Make him apologize!"

"No one play with him!"

"Guilty!"

"But I didn't do it!...It's not fair. It's not FAIR!" He cried and slammed his head against the desk, unable to cope with the whole class looking at him, judging him and shouting mean things.

"Phoenix, apologize for what you have done. It was very wrong of you to steal." The teacher shook her head in disgust, even she didn't believe him! What was the point?

"OBJECTION!"

"..."

The class turned to look at Edgeworth, with his hand slammed on the desk.

"Why should he apologize? You have no proof that he stole my money so shut up!" A frustrated Edgeworth stared right into Phoenix's eyes, sending his face the same colour as a tomato.

"...M-…Miles?" Phoenix's head started spinning, not only did he have the attention of the whole class on him, with Edgeworth's gaze on his it was just all too much. He was getting a little weirded out with the whole 'staring contest' thing but neither of them could look away, that is until Larry butted in.

"If he said he didn't do it. He didn't do it so just back off." He winked at Phoenix and leant back in his chair, breaking Phoenix out of his dazed state.

"…T-Thanks Larry."

And from that day on, we hung out, us three. Until DL-6 that is.

Present day.

Ever since meeting Edgeworth for the first time since DL-6 in the courtroom, Phoenix had been having...strange dreams...to say the least. Well, as the trials went on, the dreams turned more into...memories? But that couldn't be right. As far as he knew, he liked women. And it didn't help that him and Edgeworth were getting closer again, well they couldn't help it as Phoenix had just defended him in court.

But if the dreams were memories, that would explain a lot why Edgeworth had avoided him for so many years, well adding to DL-6.

"Gah...Why can't I sleep...Again" Phoenix sighed as he sat up in bed. "I can't go on like this. I've got to say something before my head breaks." He stood up and stumbled into the kitchen careful not to wake Maya up. She'd been living with him since she got back from her training, which proved embarrassing when Mia found her way into Maya's body without her realizing it, and streaking. Yeah, streaking. The great Mia Fey, running stark through my flat, awesome.

He had to admit, he had loved her. As a friend or more, he didn't know. He just knew that a huge part of his self, had died along with her. And having Maya around actually helped a lot. She was like the greatest little sister ever. She could call Mia whenever she knew comforting Phoenix was not enough. And then Mia would have a go at him telling him he needs to move on, and he would burst into tears telling her he couldn't do it without her, that she was his reason for staying as a defence attorney and that she'd been the one to save him when he realized just what a crappy lawyer he really was.

"…Gah...Out of coffee? What is this madness!" He took a look at his broken watch, trying to work out why it wasn't ticking. By the time he'd realized a little while had passed so he searched the wall for a switch. He'd been living there for years and still didn't know where that damned light switch was. When he eventually found it, he flicked it on and shifted his eyes to the tacky clock hanging above the door. "2:25am…For fucks sake."

"Why don't you go buy some coffee Nick."

"AHH!" Phoenix nearly had heart failure as he turned around to see a half-naked, half asleep Maya. Noticing something that she hadn't he reached towards her breast and pulled her top down leaving a slight blush on her face.

"Ehh…Sorry Nick."

"No where's going to be open at this time! It's half 2 in the morning, most normal people will be …Wait did I wake you?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as she nodded.

"Anyway. There's a 24/7 shop just down town a bit; near apartment. Maybe you should call in on your way back."

Phoenix stared at her. "How did..?" How could she possibly have any idea what had been on his mind. Bloody women. Too smart for their own good. She turned bright red and faced away from him to try and hide it.

"I uh..Uhm..You're very LOUD Nick.." She shuffled her feet awkwardly, and he just stared blindly. "..When you're asleep..You uhm..Call out..Sometimes..Y'know.."

He knew.


End file.
